


如何在更衣室中合理利用空闲资源

by Inabashisugi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inabashisugi/pseuds/Inabashisugi
Summary: 时间线大概在小希刚从西甲回来，菲利跟着拜仁在斯图比赛的某个冬天，想看他们小别胜新欢呀





	如何在更衣室中合理利用空闲资源

希尔德布兰进来的时候更衣室里空无一人，他摘下帽子和围巾放在凳子上，环顾了一圈找到了拉姆的座号，随意放着的毛巾下是屏幕还亮着的手机，上面显示的是已经发出的信息，希尔德布兰这才想起拿出手机看了一眼，他赶紧点开将状态调整为已读，这时淋浴室的水声停了下来。  
希尔德布兰从衣柜中拿出一条干毛巾走过去，拉姆甩着头发活动着肩膀湿漉漉地走出来，他用浴巾裹住下半身，笑着从希尔德布兰手中接过毛巾擦起头发。  
“什么时候来的？”拉姆头也不抬地问。  
希尔德布兰找来另一条毛巾盖上他的肩膀说：“刚到，我在外面遇见了你的队友，他们说你们会有几天的假期，所以我想......”  
拉姆转过身来打断他的话说：“所以你想？”  
“我想我们可以一起在这里过圣诞节，我们可以去......”  
“等等，在这里？”拉姆停下手中的动作看过去，“更衣室里？虽然这是一个好主意，但我以为你并不喜欢这样呢。”  
“不不，菲利，我是说在斯图加特，”希尔德布兰笑了起来，“我已经找到了一家不错的餐厅，我向你保证，绝不会像在海德堡那样糟糕。”  
说到这里希尔德布兰突然低下头，他有些无措地看向别处，最后柔声说：“抱歉，我忘记那是几年前的事情了。”  
拉姆叹了口气将毛巾从头上拿了下来，紧接着跳上长凳双手捧起希尔德布兰的脸，居高临下地说：“第一，我不觉得海德堡的烤肉难吃，第二，我想吃章鱼菜。”  
“真的吗？”希尔德布兰眨了眨眼，接着伸手环抱住拉姆的腰，“谢谢你，菲利，我很开心。”  
拉姆在那双蓝眼睛的注视下送去一个吻，希尔德布兰闭上眼任由拉姆的气息蔓延，不过对方似乎并没有接吻的意思，他的嘴唇游走过眼角和鼻尖，在嘴角周围不断打转，希尔德布兰笑了一下，咧开的下唇被突然含住，拉姆的身体靠近了些，未干的水渍映擦在厚重的羽绒服上。  
唇舌交触的时候希尔德布兰有一时的冲动，他抬起手拉下了衣服上的拉链，但他及时制止了接下去的动作，他松开拉姆的唇瓣，后者饶有兴致地看过来。  
“我......”希尔德布兰有些窘迫地说，“我只是觉得热。”  
“嗯，你的确是该觉得热，”拉姆一边解着他的衬衣一边说，“等你的时候我做了一次，在淋浴室里。”  
厚重的衣物掉落在地上的时候希尔德布兰听见了下一句话。  
“也许我是真的太过想你了，蒂莫。”  
希尔德布兰吞咽了一下重新凑上去吻住拉姆，双手顺着他裸露的背脊向下划动，他犹豫了几秒，在手指刚触及到浴巾时，拉姆已经扯开了它，他们从这个吻中抬起头来，拉姆笑着将浴巾搭在希尔德布兰的肩膀上用力一拉，然后猛地跳进他的怀里，希尔德布兰紧紧抱住拉姆有些无奈地摇摇头，然后偏过头轻咬着他的颈侧。  
拉姆却在这时试图弄乱希尔德布兰的长发，他当然没有得逞，希尔德布兰的轻咬变成亲吻从上半身开始下移，拉姆被绯红色一点点吞噬，光裸的身体本能地释放冲动，希尔德布兰就着亲吻的姿势微微屈下腿，让拉姆坐在长凳上，接着将双手贴合在他腿侧缓缓推开，拉姆红着脸看向希尔德布兰，毛茸茸的金色脑袋在下一秒占据了所有的视线。  
拉姆的身子向后靠了一些，他不自觉地挺起小腹，性器被湿热包裹令他有些失控，尽管此前他已经释放过一次，但那根本不够，拉姆的双手都嵌进希尔德布兰的头发里，他难耐地喘着粗气，半眯着眼抬起头，眼神停留在半掩的房门上，那里漏着些阴影。  
拉姆抽出一只手撑住身体，另一只手压着希尔德布兰的头顶，拉姆直起身子刚要说话，门口的阴影忽然被覆盖，拉姆看不清那人是谁，模糊的视线下他只能勉强认清队服的颜色，对方似乎吓坏了，连呼吸都停滞在那里。  
拉姆紧紧拽住希尔德布兰的头发，将另一只手抬起伸出手指放在嘴唇上做出禁声的动作来，门口的人晃动身子消失在阴影里，拉姆勾起嘴角撤下手，希尔德布兰从他的腿间抬起头看过来。  
“有人来过了？”他问到。  
拉姆一把抓住他肩上的浴巾将他拽了回来，双手捧住他的脸凑上去吻他，手指抚摸过侧脸和耳际，发丝微凉的触感在这个时候格外真实。  
“没有人，”拉姆站起身来将希尔德布兰按在长凳上说，“只有你和我。”  
希尔德布兰还没坐稳，拉姆就已经跨坐了上来，他半跪着直起腰身，一边扶着希尔德布兰的性器一边缓缓坐下，他显得有些焦急，希尔德布兰安抚般地亲吻和舔舐着他的身体，拉姆感到身下被撑开，一点一点的将性器全部包含了进来。  
希尔德布兰不敢动，他保持着姿势紧紧抱住拉姆，光裸的身体火热却颤抖，他亲吻和抚摸拉姆的脸颊和背脊，后者仰起头露出上下滑动的喉结，希尔德布兰松开一只手握住顶立在小腹前的性器。  
拉姆微微睁开眼，瘫软地贴合进希尔德布兰的怀里，他趴伏在他的肩膀上说：“可以了。”  
希尔德布兰没有动，他咬住拉姆的耳垂说：“这样你会受伤的，我们什么准备都没有。”  
“闭上嘴，”拉姆狠狠地咬住希尔德布兰的肩膀，“我想要你，现在。”  
“唔......”希尔德布兰吃痛地低吟出声，接着松开手，双手按住拉姆的腰腹，缓慢地抽动起来。  
他并不敢加快速度，因为缓慢的抽插已经令拉姆有些头晕目眩，他完全倒伏在自己的怀里，双腿也因瘫软而无力支撑，希尔德布兰一边撑起拉姆的双腿一边吻住他，他们的吻被身下的抽插撞碎，拉姆环住希尔德布兰的脖颈咬住他的肩膀以免那些琐碎的呻吟流出，可希尔德布兰总是知道在什么时候作弄拉姆而不会被事后追责，他不时地放快速率而后减缓，并在最快时强吻住拉姆令他因身下的快感而失控，他的所有呻吟会变成吞咽如数落进身体碰撞的声音里。  
“蒂莫......”  
射精后的瘫软使拉姆彻底滑落在希尔德布兰的怀里，勉强直起的腰身仿佛浸润过海水，他感到双腿被放下，那双手捧起自己的脸，身下的抽插却没有停下，除此之外的快感如涨潮般涌来，也许是经历过很长一段时间的空白，拉姆突然觉得无法言语的满足和高兴，他笑起来，在恢复了些微气力之后抱住希尔德布兰使劲的亲吻。  
希尔德布兰被过于密集的亲吻砸中一时有些发懵，他按住拉姆的肩膀重新吻住他，他在这个深吻里偷偷睁开眼，却发现拉姆也正看着他，于是在拉姆弯起的眼角下希尔德布兰成功的缴了械，这当然令他无比羞愧，他几乎是慌忙地从他身体里退出来，却被拉姆狠狠拽住浴巾按在原地，拉姆眼带笑意地看着希尔德布兰，希尔德布兰红着脸看着拉姆。  
“我在考虑给你一个机会。”拉姆做出思考的样子来接着说，“不过我猜你不需要。”  
“多少次我都要。”希尔德布兰笑着吻上去。

**Author's Note:**

> 时间线大概在小希刚从西甲回来，菲利跟着拜仁在斯图比赛的某个冬天，想看他们小别胜新欢呀


End file.
